Gakuen Alice : Attempted Murder
by Dark-Angel-Princess 01
Summary: Someone Has Tried To Murder Ruka, But Not Before Relicensing A Lost Memory That Could Be The The End Of The School! Huh? The Person Who Attached Ruka Wanted Those Memories To Return!
1. Chapter 1

GAKUEN ALICE 

-A ATEMPTED MURDER-

Yawn! Said Ruka as he got out of bed and out of the room to get a drink of water not knowing that someone was watching him in the dark. As Ruka left to go back to his room, a man jumped out of the of the dark and grabbed Ruka making him drop his glass of water, the man covered Ruka's mouth and pulled out a knife and started to cut around the neck and shoulder then stabbed between the area of the shoulder.

Then the man took out the knife then disappeared, Ruka could not speak due to the pain in his neck and shoulder blade Ruka carefully stood up holding his shoulder where large amounts of blood poured out of the wound, as anyone would do he went to his friend s room for help not knowing the man was not finished yet.

As Ruka walked up to the tall stairs the man came back out of the dark and pushed him down the stairs, on the way down Ruka bashed his head on the end of the railing leaving blood splattered on there as Ruka lied there with his bleeding neck and head and then passed out.

The next day Narumi sensei came to check up on the elementary kid's dorms only to find a bloody Ruka on the ground, RUKA!...are you okay shouted Narumi as he ran over to him and picked him up when Ruka didn't respond he quickly pulled out his phone and called the Alice academy's hospital and police, when they arrived Ruka was rushed off to the hospital while the police blocked of the area where the attempted murder happened.

When class started everyone was asking what happened and why was half of the dorm was blocked off, okay…ill tell you all what happened said Narumi as he looked at his class with sad eyes last night at around 11:45 pm someone tried to attempted murder he continued as he still stared at his class with sad eyes, WHAT! Who, who got hurt shouted the hole class actually the student that got hurt is in this class but is not here today, the victim of this attempted murder is…Ruka Nogi said Narumi as he let small tears fall out of his eyes.

Just then Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru, Prez and Purmy ran out of the class room while everyone else let out tears. When Natsume and them arrived at the hospital they asked the nurse what room Ruka was in, after they got his room number they all quickly rushed over to the room when they entered the room they saw Ruka lying on the bed with bandages around his neck and shoulder and also had another one around his head and had an oxygen mask on.

Ruka pyon shouted Mikan as she ran over to his bed side just like everyone else, poor…Ruka Kun said Purmy, Prez and Hotaru as they comforted Mikan as she cried, Natsume on the other hand went up to Ruka and moved some of his bangs away from his face, Ruka…I will find out who did this to you…no matter what he thought as he sat down next to him and waited till his friend wakes up.


	2. Chapter 2

I made a couple of changed to this chapter while writing it on the computer so Enjoy!

A couple weeks later everyone became very worried because Ruka was still in the hospital, just then the door opened and Narumi popped in Hey Everyone! I have a surprise, but no one cared they only cared for Ruka's safety, Narumi then smirked Oh...Ruka-Kun can you come in now he continued as he took the hand that was in the hallway.

Everyone's heads snapped towards the door to see a long haired Ruka who held onto Narumi's hand and looked away from everyone, and then everyone got up and rushed over to him and asked him tones of questions.

Ruka your awake! Are you okay now, you're not hurting anywhere, do you know why you were targeted, but Ruka wasn't listening he just turned and walked towards the chalkboard and put his hand on it and clawed it to the end making tones of scar marks, and leaving the class room in shock.

Now, now Ruka-kun please calm down said Narumi as he put his hand on his Shoulder only to be slapped away, Narumi...I just got my memory back...don't think I'm going to be sweet and Innocent anymore said Ruka as he ran to the window and jumped out and vanished.

Narumi-sensei what the hell is wrong with Ruka-pyon! He's not acting like himself anymore! Said Mikan Well actually Ruka-kun is acting like himself...I think it's time for everyone to hear Ruka-kun's Story.

It all started around the time before Ruka Met Natsume, Ruka had always knew he Was different then everyone, he felt it deep within his heart then one day he was almost killed and found out the terrifying truth...that he was a cursed child.

Ever since that day Ruka started to hate his life more and more each day, he would stay in his room saying he could breathe right because of this missing rib in his chest...then One day Ruka had enough and he came to the decision that death was the only way out of his torture and then he tried to kill himself.

==Break==

What Ruka Tired To Kill Himself! Shouted everyone in class, Yes he tried but he failed twice then on his third try he lost all his memories and became the Ruka we know now...but someone found out about him being a cursed child and they tried to kill him..but ended up reminding him who he truly is, but I think the person who did this may also be a cursed child Said Narumi as he continued to wonder if the attacker was also a cursed child.

What why Would Ruka-pyon do that! What's a cursed child anyway Narumi-sensei? Haha...I could tell you that, everyone turned around to see Ruka sitting on the ledge of the window wearing a Blue female kimono and with his hair up in a high pony tail with two parts parting on his face will eating a apple. Ruka! Yelled the entire class as they saw him, Ruka then threw his apple away and entered the class and sat down on Narumi's Desk.

The Cursed Children or What the world calls them as the "Blade Children" for are choose of weapon to defend are self once we are born the world gave use are destiny by force...they Choose "Blood shed" is are forced destiny he said as he hid his face within his bangs as let tears dropped from his eyes...and that destiny cannot be changed no matter how much we tried nothing has ever work as he wiped away the tears on his face.

Oh yeah that reminds me I found out who tried to kind of kill me he said as he quickly recover and as he crossed him arms and legs, What! You do who was it Ruka! Shouted Narumi-sensei with concern.

Oh it was another blade child like me said Ruka as he walked towards the window, Hey Eye's come up here now! Shouted Ruka as he started talking to The Person He was calling, I don't care if your writing a new song get your ass up here! And while the Fuck did you bring Ryo with you! Good now hurry up here! Ruka shouted louder as he walked back to Narumi's desk with a pissed off expression on his face.

The class room look at the window as he saw two boys climb threw it they were in shock these boy's they were so Hot and adorable, Eye's was wearing his usually black leather outfit that went very well with his White hair and Cerulean Eyes, Ryo on the other hand decided to really push Ruka's button's while he dressed up in the same outfit as Ruka but In the colour Red that went well with his Black hair.

Ryo Would you let me go already! Shouted Ruka as he tried to get out of Ryo's Embrace,Oh come on Ruka-Chan We haven't seen each other in so long...I know lets Kiss he said with a smirk as he as saw the cute blush on Ruka's face, W-What you can't be serious! Yep I am Ruka-Chan Said Ryo as He captured Ruka's Lips with a Passionate Kiss, As Eye's Turn to the side Mumbling what a moron he his, While the hole class gasped in shock, especially Ruka's most trusted Friends Natsume, Mikan and Hotaru. After Ryo Finished the Kiss He Looked At Ruka's Very Flushed Face and Smirked But to only to he pulled away By Eyes.

Ryo Would you please stop your foolishness He said As he kept on flicking Ryo's forehead while Ruka hid behind Eyes and buried his face in his back for being Kissed. Sorry Everyone for Ryo's Behaviour He and Ruka Were really close when kids so he became pervert because how cute Ruka-Chan was when he was little he said with a smile as he turned around and Petted Ruka's head Eyes-Nii-san Ruka said Embraced.

Anyway My Name Is Eyes Rutherford and This pervert over there is Ryo Kazahana, we are part of the blade children nice to meet you.

AN/ sorry for taking so long to update this I had it written down but I didn't put it on my computer yet

Also I would like to say I don't any flaming on any of my stories please I only want people who like my stories to review because it gives me more love for my stories

Also Special Thanks to SuckOutYourSoul for giving me a real motivation to continue my story and thanks for making me think of these new Idea's I've added to this chapter!


	3. AUTHORSNOTE

Hello everyone.

okay lately, i've been reviewing all my stories as well as my original ones that i've been working on lately and i've been slowly getting better at my writing and making my stories better.

and that's is mostly why i haven't been updating for a while. but i' haven't completely given up on my stories just yet, and will get around to them very soon, it may take awhile since school is coming back up and this is my last year in high school. but i will be taking a creative writing course in my last semester so i may get time to work on them there.

Right now i'm working on my Original story 'Poison Heart' which is written in a proper writing style and is easy to understand, because i'm getting better. but i'm still writing down ideas for my stories on here and i'm free to hear any of your ideas if you want anything interesting to happen


End file.
